LionMask
LionMask (ライオンマスク Raionmasuku)is an elite Nocturne with a lion motif and role-play character conceibed, and, formerly, used by Fr0st. Currently, he's used by Potato Personality LionMask is a graceful opponent in battle, moving swiftly and preforming acrobatic moves to dodge and land attacks. Prideful and strong-willed, LionMask is responsible and likes to have a role of authority. However, LionMask's weakness is his pride as well, as he can overestimate himself in battle. Which would lead to his two closest allies being taken by the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. History Backstory Born in Madrid, Spain, LionMask always found interest in the art of combat, honing his abilities with the sword, and eventually becoming a renowned Matador, even if his Nocturne Heritage raised a few eyebrows in the crowd, LionMask was amongst several Nocturne Heroes from the past, alongside OwlMask, MooseMask, RainbowMask, DingoMask, OrcaMask, BaleenMask, MosuMask, OmniMask, DuckMask, AlbatrossMask, and TardigradeMask, his feats becoming renowned throughout Europe, eventually being joined by two other Nocturnes from England and South Africa: the elegant archer StagMask, and the cunning Zulu-trained guerrilla CheetahMask, the trio formed a team called the Night Zephyrs, which stood to protect Europe, until eventually, a group of Nocturne Supremacists took over... Operation Hades: Destroy the Brotherhood! LionMask was amongst several Nocturnes who rebelled against the Brotherhood's control, and, alongside his teammates, looked for a way to take them down, they came up with the idea of setting up bombs in the Shadowland Cave, the Brotherhood's gathering place, the trio ventured in, but he was quickly stopped by ChameleonMask, which caused him to stay back, and locked in combat. By the time he managed to escape of ChameleonMask's grasp, it was too late, his two friends had been taken down by the Brotherhood, their fates uncertain, as he, depressed, left the Cave, CobraMask manifested behind him, and threw CheetahMask's shiv at him, with him threatening LionMask about crossing the Brotherhood, and that if he did this again, he would end like his friends. Currently, LionMask's whereabouts are uncertain, though Spain might have the answers we seek... Powers and Abilities * 'Light Energy Manipulation: '''LionMask's one of the few Nocturnes who can manipulate light without any problem, he attained this ability by training with someone else, though his mentor's name remains vain to this day. ** '''Light Energy Resistance: '''Likewise, he's capable of withstanding Light-based attacks better than most Nocturnes. * '''Claw Gauntlets: '''LionMask's gauntlets have two sharp claws in the knuckles, allowing him to deliver slashes like they were punches. * '''Leo Estoque: '''LionMask's weapon of choice, a Bullfighter's Estoque, which allows him to slice and stab with precission, as well as complimenting his fleeting, acrobatic fighting style. ** '''Leo Storm: '''LionMask delivers several stabs from his Estoque at blindlingly fast speeds, this attack is best suited as a combo starter. ** '''Leo Cross: '''LionMask delivers a vertical slash from his Estoque, followed by a horizontal slash, forming a cross of light, which is then fired forth at his target. * '''Leo Gemini: '''LionMask is capable of generating a clone made of light, to aid him in combat, this clone expires after enough damage is dealt to it. * '''Leo Radiance: '''LionMask's finisher, he concentrates Light in his claws, and throws a rose at his enemy, before delivering a painful X-Slash through both, leaving a trail of petals on his path. It's especially good against other Nocturnes. * '''Size Changing: '''LionMask earned his nickname as the Kaiju Matador, because he can grow up to 100 meters tall, to face Kaiju. Weaknesses and Flaws *'Low Resistance: 'To compensate his resistance to light attacks, his resistance to damage is near bupkis, with him taking additional damage from piercing attacks. *'Damage Transmission: 'The reason LionMask seldom uses his Leo Gemini is because, once the clone's expiring, he will take '''ALL '''the damage that clone took. *'Survivor's Guilt: '''LionMask, to this day, blames himself for the loss of CheetahMask and StagMask, and wishes he could've been there to help them Trivia *LionMask is Jay's first and only Nocturne character, Fr0st eventually gave him to Potato, as he didn't have any ideas of what to do with him. *LionMask's fighting style takes heavy cues from Street Fighter's Vega, but, unlike the Street Fighter character, his morality would be closer to Chaotic Good. *LionMask pre-dates NemeanMask in creation, however, this newer take would technically be the second Lion-based Nocturne (third, if you wanna count LionMask beforehand) *LionMask's design is a mixture of both the original armor Fr0st gave him, with a Sevillan Matador, this is clear when you pay attention to his lower half, and the chest window his armor has now. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Hero Category:Nocturnes with Feline motifs